Last Of A Dying Breed: A Two-shot
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: What do you get when you mix aphrodisiac flowers from an alien planet that a madman in a blue box unknowingly gives to his Servant that is hopelessly in love with him? A mess of sexual chaos. 11th Doctor/OC Smut. Rated M. Prelude to "A Servant of Time".
1. Chapter 1

Last of a Dying Breed: A One-shot

I lay on my stomach in the captain's chair, my ankles crossed above me as I flipped through the Earth fashion magazine. My nose scrunched up. "Humans have _no_ sense of fashion." I stated, finding the "what's in/hot" section to be nothing but utter rubbish. Throwing the so-called 'fashion' magazine away from me. It slid over the edge and fell to the lower level, making me shrug my shoulders. The TARDIS hummed softly in question. "Oh, you sexy thing, you. You should know by now that most human fashion sickens me. I swear, it's like you cannot be beautiful or handsome unless you are a size 0, have no chest, look completely malnourished, and a lot of other things. I prefer the times where a woman could be a size 16 and be drop dead gorgeous!" the TARDIS hummed softly, her lights flashing a question. "What's that about my waist?" again did she hum and flash. "That's Time Servant genetics, sweetheart. You can check for yourself." I told the Time and Relative Dimension in Space machine.

She buzzed and hummed. Yawning, I waved my hand dismissively. I was actually very bored. Which was a rarity, but it happened. I couldn't help but blame the Doctor for everything. With his restless personality and always have to be doing something, and I think that after traveling with him for so long that it started effecting me, making me just as restless as he was. I tucked my hands under my head, rolling over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling of the control room. Speaking of the Doctor, he now stood above me, a pair of brass goggles that matched my black ones hung loosely around his neck. His boyishly floppy dark bangs fell into his green eyes, looking slightly worried.

"You okay, Silver?" he asked, fiddling with his fingers. When I didn't answer right away, he placed his large hands on either side of my head, leaning down to stare into my silver orbs.

"Doctor, just what are you doing?" asked the youngest male, Rory Williams, as he and his wife entered the control room.

"Ah, Rory! Lovely, lovely Rory." The Doctor greeted, smiling at him. "I think Silver's sick." At this, I just rolled my eyes, arching up slightly to crack my spine.

The fiery haired Scot smacked her forehead. "Doctor…" she groaned, shaking her head. "Clearly she isn't sick, seeing as she hasn't pushed you away. Silver's probably bored! I sure as hell know I am!"

The Time Lord frowned, looking at me as I cocked an eyebrow at him in question. "Are you bored, Silver?" he asked, stranding straight up. As he watched me, his hands started fidgeting.

Rolling onto my stomach, I arched my back like a cat. "We've been doing nothing, except staying in the TARDIS, for the last two days, Doctor. That's your answer." As I finished the sentence, did the Doctor's grin seem to grow. He took the goggles off and threw them at Rory, ran around the control panel as his eyes twinkled wickedly. "What are—" I didn't get to finish as the whole TARDIS began to shake, causing the two Earthlings to fall on each other, and for me to cling to the captain's chair that I laid on. "Doctor!" I yelled, still clinging to the seat as he laughed. Just as soon as it started did it stop, finally causing me to fall off the chair.

"Where the hell are we, Raggedy Man?!" demanded Amy, sitting up with her hair all over the place. Rory groaned from his spot under Amy's bum.

Instead of answering the angry ginger, the Doctor held his hand out to me. Grunting, I stood up with his help, fixing my skirt and corset. I took notice that I also wasn't wearing my white poets blouse under it like I normally do, which was probably what made the Time Lord worry. "We're on New Callisto, inhabited by the Iviorleta. The year is 45,320; the best time to visit." He stated, opening the doors and allowing us to file out of the TARDIS. I was first, followed by Amy and Rory, and finally was the Doctor who locked the door. "Come along Silver, Ponds." He didn't stop smiling as he led us out of the alleyway and into a busy shopping market. It was filled to the brim with humanoid aliens.

"They're the Iviorleta?" asked Rory, gesturing to a tall, slender, and delicate looking woman at one of the stalls. She had large autumn red doe eyes and hair that looked to be made of leaves. She wore a silken white shirt that looked to be held up by straps made of ivy, making her already pale purple skin look even paler.

"Yes! They are, I guess you can say, _cousins_, of the Forest of Cheem." He stated, looking saddened at the remembrance of something. He shrugged it off as we explored, going up to stalls and trying random foods and soups. All of which were plant related. Amy noticed a clothing store, causing her to smile as she tightly grabbed by arm along with her husband's; dragging us both deep into the bowels of the dark shop. The young Scot kept giggling and throwing articles of clothing at me, causing me to roll my eyes. "What are you two doing?" asked the Doctor, walking over to us.

Before I could answer, Amy shoved me behind a paper changing screen. "Need some help, Miss?" asked one of the female Iviorleta's that worked in the shop. Her leafy hair was pulled away from her pale purple face, being held back with what looked to be silkworm silk. "I am Ivolette." She introduced herself with a smile.

I opened my moth to speak, but she held up an equally slender hand, quickly silencing me. "Oh, we know who you are; Silver-Moon, the uncrowned Queen of New Fura." Ivolette stated with a tiny smile. That's when I felt it, just a soft brush against my mind. "Unlike the Forest of Cheem, we seem to have abilities a lot like that of the Ood when it comes to seeing things…" she stated.

"Making you telepaths…" I whispered, watching as she nodded.

"We've been expecting you for some time. And here you are, just in time to join us in one of our age old traditions!" her slender hands started digging through the pile of clothing that Amy had thrusted into my arms. "We must get you ready for the ceremony!"

**•The Doctor's Point of View•**

"Doctor, where's Silver?" Rory asked as we walked deeper into the crowd that seemed to flow to a giant open field. It was starting to get dark, showing the glittering stars in the sky, along with the Iviorleta's soft baby blue moon. In the center of the field was a giant stage, and in the center of that was a bonfire that was being prepared to be lit.

"Oh, she's probably mingling with the locals." I stated, trying to not show how worried I was. To distract myself, I wondered over to a stand that was selling lovely smelling flowers. I bought a bouquet of what seem to be a new breed of Easter lilies, because they can be bought singularly instead of a giant plant, and jasmine. "I wonder if Silver would like these…" I mused to myself, going back over to the Ponds. The bonfire that was on the stage was lit, causing the red and orange flames to lick and kiss the open sky as embers floated around, turning to ash.

"It's starting!" a couple of the Iviorleta's yelled. Music started playing as a line of people started trickling onto the stage.

One was wearing a long black cloak that covered them completely, the large hood pulled over their face. "Doctor, what's going on?" questioned both of the Pond's.

"I don't know."

The tallest of the cloaked wearing people walked forward, holding their hands up for silence. The music in the background was but a soft murmur. "Welcome people of New Callisto! Welcome travelers!" the woman greeted us all, pulling her large hood down. "As you all know, I'm the president of this wonderful world of ours, and tonight we celebrate!" the crowd started cheering at this. "The Mother of us all has even brought the guest of honor to us!"

The Ponds looked a little confused. "The Iviorleta are deeply in tune with nature. When they refer to the Mother, they're referring to Mother Nature. But I don't understand this talk about a guest of honor…" I informed them both.

"So, everyone, please, sit back and relax! Enjoy the show." The woman clapped her hands and moved to the background. It seemed to get even darker, the fire being the only soft golden glow. The person in the black cloak moved forward, standing down center stage.

"I wonder where Silver is. She's going to miss the whole show…" I wondered aloud, looking around as the music picked up.

"Doctor." Rory called out.

"Not now, Rory! I'm looking for Silver."

"Doctor!"

"What is it?!" I asked, irritated.

Rory just pointed at the stage while Amy giggled. My jaw seemed to just drop as I seen the female Time Servant dressed in suchgarments. "Looks to me that Silver's their guest of honor…" giggled Amy. Silence overtook the crowd as she began herperformance.

Applause soon broke out once she finished. "How does she have such a tiny waist? It's just unfair!" Amy pouted, applauding with the rest of the crowd.

The woman before came forward, raising her arms for silence. "Big round of applause for our guest of honor! Silver-Moon of New Fura!" said woman stood and bowed lowly at the waist. "But don't think we're done just yet. More is to come." The elegant and willowy Iviorleta stated, smiling at the crowd. Silver now stood back, left center stage with her back to us. Another female Iviorleta stood to the right, opposite of the silver eyed woman. The president of the planet took off her cloak and threw it to the side, taking the down center part of the stage.

"Belly dancers?" inquired Rory, noticing their form of dress.

"Yes, Rory, belly dancers. Where did you think you humans learned it from?" I asked hypothetically. "Now sh! They're starting." Rory nodded and went back to watching as they started moving, almost as if they were made out of water.

The performances continued for the next hour, making a quite a few of those around us to join in on the dancing, including the Ponds. I just stayed where I was, smiling softly at the sight as slender fingers wrapped around my arm. "Are those flowers for me, Doctor?" looking down, I could see a smiling Silver.

"These are for you, milady." I bowed, handing the bouquet to her. She just giggled softly, taking them from me and smelling them. Soon, the Iviorleta president came over and placed a hand on Silver's should, a knowing smile on her thin lips once she spotted the flowers.

"Ivolette!"

"I'd like to thank you, Silver-Moon. I haven't seen my people in such high spirits." As she spoke, the Ponds were making their way back to us. "And what happens next, just don't fight it. It'll work out for the better, trust me." The unique autumn colored eyes of Ivolette turned to me. For some strange reason, it felt as if I was staring down an Ood who was about to tell me something major was going to happen in my future. "The Doctor…" she breathed out softly. "You best take good care of your Servant, Doctor. Don't scare her away like the others; she'll be a major part of your life. From this moment on, don't fight what is about to happen. The Mother of us all is going to grant you the number one thing you have always wanted." Ivolette spoke so softly that I knew for a fact only I could hear her. The elegant woman turned back to the dark haired beauty. "Don't be a stranger around here, your highness. You are always welcomed around this part of the galaxy." And she walked away, joining back in the dancing.

"So!" I started, clapping my hands. "Who is ready to leave?"

* * *

I'm going to split it into two parts because, otherwise, the whole thing would be longer than need be as one. Also, I wanted to tease you sexy people with what's to come ;)

Also, as a _little_ spoiler, this is going to be a Episode "special/outtake" for my series that'll be of the same name. It's pretty much a hinter at what's to happen during the Doctor/Oswin episodes and what role Silver plays.

On another note, Doctor-Oswin is my OTP for Doctor Who.

Also, links will be placed on my page; so check 'em out there.


	2. Chapter 2: FIN

**•Silver's Point of View•**

"Where did you learn to dance like _that_?!" Amy asked as we walked down the streets back to the TARDIS. I didn't answer. Instead, I continued smelling the lovely white flowers that the Doctor bought me. For some reason, as their aroma consumed my sense of smell, my body seemed to heat up in a pleasant way. It caused me to giggle while my bare-feet slapped against the ground, carrying me back to the big blue Police Box that was bigger on the inside.

The other three spoke as we moved, the air warm as he brushed across my flesh. "Doctor, do you have a vase somewhere for these?" I asked, holding the flowers up to the childish Eleventh. He stopped talking for a bit, smiling as his floppy bangs fell into his green eyes. It just seem to make the pleasant heat thrum even hotter through my body; causing my inner-muscles to clench and release. Humming softly, we filed into the TARDIS. The machine hummed and blinked her lights in a strange way that I wasn't familiar with. I ignored it and continued towards my room, hoping that there might be a vase in there.

Large hands on my naked shoulders made me stop, the Doctor moving to stand in front of me as the constant contact of his skin to mine caused me to bite down on the inside of my lip, halting the soft moan that threatened to slip. "Silver, are you okay?" he asked, bending down to look into my eyes. Subtly, I rubbed my thighs together as the pleasant heat turned into an achingly dull throb.

"Of course, Doctor. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, watching as he frowned slightly.

"Well… If you say so. I'll bring a vase and water to your room for the flowers." I nodded and disappeared down one of the halls and into my bedroom.

**•The Doctor's Point of View•**

"But that smell…" I mused softly to myself.

"What are you on about, Raggedy man?" Amy asked, arms crossed under her chest. She gave me a pointed look, as if demanding an explanation of what I was talking about. I didn't bother to answer her as I fixed my bowtie. It bugged me, that, while on our way back to the TARDIS, I kept smelling an arousal that continued to grow as the time passed. At first, I thought it might have been Amy, but that's when I noticed there was a smell that was only special to Silver. It was melon and cucumber. In addition, I was not about to forget that scent any time soon.

Nevertheless, in all honesty, I could not put my finger on what might have caused it. Scratching at my jaw, I knocked on the dark oak door that marked Silver's room aboard the TARDIS with a pitcher of water and an elegant black vase. The door opened inward, showing off the large room with its dark blue with black crowning walls. As the doors shut behind me, they appeared from this side to be Japanese sliding doors. "Oh… hello Doctor." Silver's voice crooned darkly from my left. She was lounging provocatively on her red chaise lounge sofa, her small nose brushing against the white petals of her flowers. Her soft thighs brushing together as she stood, holding her skirt up high enough to give a teasing peak of red lace.

The smell of her arousal seemed to grow even stronger, the longer she was around the flowers. I pulled out my screwdriver and scanned them. Silver did not seem to mind as she took the pitcher away, filled the vase, putting that over on her black and silver vanity, and put her bouquet in the vase. I checked the readings, frowning at what was given. "Aphrodisiac?" I questioned. I did not have time to think it over as Silver pulled my bowtie, tossing the length of fabric to the floor. "Silver! Just what are you doing?" next that fell to the floor was my tweed jacket. "Silver, answer me! What's gotten into you?" I tightly grabbed a hold of her bare shoulders. However, that did not stop her hands.

"Oh Doctor… My body feels like it is on fire. And I don't know how to stop it." She answered as I sucked in a breath as her slender fingers brushed against me. Silver sighed as she shrugged off my hands. "I might need a helping hand in quenching this thirst." That is when it struck me of what those flowers were, and mentally slapped myself for not realizing it earlier. The Time Servant biology took too well to any type of aphrodisiacs and other sex stimulates. Silver had mentioned a few times, when there were still members of my race, which Servants were given some sexual enhancing drug or something of the sort, and they took to it like a feline to catnip. In addition, the only way to help was to perform one of the most age-old traditions.

"Oh Silver… I am so, so, so sorry… If I had known…" those silver orbs that she was named for widened as she caught on.

"Oh… Well then, that means you cannot force me to go to someone else… Like a certain Captain Jack Harkness." Silver informed me coyly. "Did I forget to mention that only the Time Lord that the infected Time Servant is bonded to can do the deed…?"

I moved her to the side and grabbed my discarded bowtie. "Hold out your wrists together." I ordered. Silver looks at me with curious eyes as she did as told, holding her tiny pale wrists together. With my bowtie, I tied her wrists together, forming a little bow on top.

**•Silver's Point of View•**

Excitement coursed through me as the Doctor placed my bound wrists around his neck, hitching both of my thighs up and around his hips. Shuddering, I felt the Doctor's covered erection brushing against the red lace of my panties. My back hit the soft padding of my large bed, mewing softly as he let my thighs go. The Doctor shrugged off his suspenders while ridding him of his footwear. "Doctor…" I breathlessly spoke. The Time Lord nuzzled his nose against mine as he brought his hands up along my thighs, pushing the soft fabric of my skirt up around my hips.

My hips arched up, begging for his touch. His calloused fingertips ghosted across the sensitive flesh the protected the back of my knees, dancing up my thighs, before grabbing my bum. I squeaked, not expecting him to suddenly grab me in such a way. The Doctor pressed his lips against mine, forcing them apart with his tongue, making me fist his thick dark hair as I moaned, enjoying his aggressive behavior towards me. His right hand reached behind my back, yanking the knot free, before doing the same to the one behind my neck, making it easier to remove the top I wore for my performance.

Grinding my hips against his, the Time Lord nipping at my bottom lip in warning. I tugged on his hair in frustration, feeling how aroused I really was. The Doctor made his way down south, towards my heavy chest, forming a seal around one of the pert buds. I started panting, feeling his hand dip under the red lace, and softly drawing circles on my outer lips. I whined lowly, bucking my hips against his hand, nails digging into the fabric of his button down. The Doctor bit down on the rosy bud. "Patients, Silver," he crooned darkly, kissing my neck.

"But Theta—" the sudden entrance of his teasing fingers cut off my pathetic whimper. Unlike most men who would move their digits out, the Time Lord took to curling and flexing them instead, making me remember that he is nothing like most men. I arched my hips and lower back off my bed, moaning low in my throat. "Oh yes…" he made his way back up, pressing his mouth hard against mine as I fisted his soft dark floppy hair, holding him as close as I could. My body tingled as our tongues danced, tasting only Jammie Dodgers and custard on his tongue. The Doctor growled, pressing his fingers harder against my inner walls, biting that certain spot that sent my eyes rolling and toes curling.

"Found it," he whispered heavily against my lips, subtracting his slick fingers from my body. I whined, missing his burning touch already. "Trust me, Silver; having patients will reward you greatly." The Doctor stated, smiling at my in a way that sent my stomach into knots. "I should know, I'm the Doctor." Our eyes bore into one another's as he licked off my fluids from his fingers. Once he was sure that he got every last bit did he remove my arms from around his neck, placing them above my head. I laid there, watching as the Doctor rid me of my panties and skirt, leaving me without any clothes while he was still fully dressed. "You've been such a good girl, Silver." The Doctor smiled wickedly, gaining a certain glint in his green eyes. My legs were pushed further apart as he placed himself between them, giving my lower lips a slow and antagonizing lick; flicking the tip of his skilled tongue over my clit.

"Oh my! Theta!" I gripped the pillowcase under me tightly, enjoying what he was doing to my body. Letting go of the case, I reached down, threading my finger through his hair. "You wicked, wicked man!" Theta chuckled, sending vibrations up and through my clit that he suckled on. Droplets of sweat trailed down my chest as he continued, slowly driving insane with the long licks against my folds. I just could not take it anymore. The Doctor's green eyes widen as I flipped us both over with me straddling his head. "Now it's my turn, Doctor…" He swallowed thickly as I went to straddle his lower stomach, running my hands slowly up his chest, nimbly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the hem out from under his trousers.

"Silver, just what are you—" the Doctor cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath as I grinded my hips against his bulge. "You naughty little minx…" he pulled me down, pressing his lips against my throat, his free hand kneading the flesh of my breast. I mewed softly, rolling my hips against his as I untucked his shirt. Using the fabric, I pulled him close to me, feeling his arm sneak around my bare hips. I pushed the shirt off, exposing his pale naked chest. His teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of my neck, sending my body alight as my fingers tugged at his belt, feeling the harden flesh that threaten to break his zipper. "You are a very naughty girl," he rasped, nipping my neck as he flipped us both over.

"I don't know what you mean, Doctor." I stated, arching up as I felt him grind hard against me, the fabric of his trousers causing lovely friction against my lower lips. Silver orbs rolled as he did it again. The Doctor held my hands high above my head as he stood on his knees, using his free hand to push the article of clothing down to his knees. Hips arched up, off the mattress as I whimpered. "You are a tease, Theta!" I complained, pouting at him.

"And what does that make you, Silver?" I smiled impishly at him as he leaned closer, nibbling on my bottom lip as he let my wrists go. My left hand went to his shoulder, trailing between his shoulder blades; lightly raking my nails over his skin, the other twisting into his soft chocolate mocha hair.

"Oh, I know I'm a tease…" I spoke between kisses, feeling my skin tingle as our tongues brushed. "But I have a reason for it, Doctor." He shivered at my suggestive purr, yanking my hips to his. "Oh!" the tip of the Doctor's erection teased my wet lips.

"You think you have been a good enough girl?"

"This is torture, Doctor! You're being cruel."

"And you're not? I think you were plenty cruel during your performance with the Iviorleta, Silver." He chided me. "The way those men stared at you made my blood boil. I thought I would have become the 'Oncoming Storm'." He ran the back of his hand from the underside of my breast to my hip, putting his hand under it to grasp my buttocks; the Doctor lifted my hips up as he ground himself against my lower lips.

_"Doctor!"_ my nails left pink marks down his shoulders, feeling the tip of his manhood pressing against me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd _swear_ that was your Sonic jabbing at me!" I felt the Doctor trail his hands down my thighs, yanking me close to him. "Will you ever sto—" my silver eyes widened and my mouth dropped open at the sudden entrance.

"You were saying?" the Time Lord chuckled as I tighten my legs around his hips.

"Mm… I don't remember, something seems to be making my mind a bit foggy…" I mumbled, bringing him down for a kiss. "Maybe the kind Doctor could help me remember…"

"Oh, you are a little minx!"

"I'll be whatever you'd like, Theta, as long as you make love to me…" I told him honestly, knowing it was not completely possible with his time line being bound to _River Song_. However, for now, for just this moment, I wanted my Time Lord to be all mine. The Doctor leaned down, softly kissing and nipping at my neck, thrusting slowly into me. He sure liked taking his time with things. However, that last thing I needed was for him to be slow and gentle. Flipping us both over, I straddled his hips, feeling him go deeper inside me. "I'm not made of glass, Doctor. Don't be afraid to be a little rough…" his face pinked as I placed my bound hands against his lower stomach, as a way to help keep my balance.

Theta reached up, grasping onto my hips, helping me go up and down his hard shaft, moaning lowly as I rocked him hips against him. "Mm… Silver…" he groaned, slamming me down. My silver orbs rolled, humming happily, as I was stretched wider by his girth.

"Yes, Theta?" I purred happily from atop of him. He sat up, bringing our lips together as he pushed my back on my backside. I was not complaining, tightening my long legs around his hips, as the Doctor drew his hips back, thrusting forward into me. Not going to lie when I say that the force caused my body to move a few inches… that is how powerful his thrusts are. Moaning loudly into the kiss, my own hips arched up; meeting him thrust for thrust. He adjusted his angle, using one of his arms to lift up my lower back. This way, whenever we met, his pelvic bone would rub against my clit, causing my inner walls to spasm around his penis.

Never the less, just like all good things, they must end. Once we both hit our sexual climax, did he lay against my sweaty chest, panting softly with me. Which was somewhat funny, seeing as I had no need for oxygen, but he still managed to leave me breathless. The smile that played on my lips was a happy one, albeit it was also sad.

Happy because I got to share the bed of this amusing and quirky Time Lord, whom I was hopelessly in love with. However, I am sad. Sad because he would never truly be mine. I shall always be nothing but his Mistress, just like all those who were bound before me were. However, the massive difference between them and me is that they were only bound to a Time Lord of the same sex, never one of the opposite.

A few days have passed since that night with the Doctor, and everything seemed to be back to normal. All except that I have not been feeling well. "Coming Silver?" the floppy haired Doctor asked, standing at the entrance of the TARDIS. I just waved him off.

"I'll catch up later; I really want to finish this book." I held up a hardcover copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. His face turned pink as he nodded, quickly leaving with the reminder of one of his past Earth cult obsessions. Once I was sure he was gone did I frown, looking towards where the heart of the TARDIS is. Placing my palm against my abdomen, I could faintly feel the beginning of a new life. "Just my luck, ol' girl. The impossible just became possible." I cradled my still flat stomach, taking note of the excited trilling noise she made. She stopped, though, only to make a sad sort of sound.

"I cannot stay. It'd just hurt us even more." Tears dripped off the point of my chin, landing on the glass flooring. "Just… just don't tell him about it. He doesn't need to know." She made a displeased sound. "And what if I can't carry the child to term?!" I shouted, getting angry. "I know I'm not nearly as important as all the others, so it's fine if I die. However, his own child? That'd be the straw that broke the camel's back." I explained lowly. "Anyways, it's about time I stopped running from my future. My people need a queen… And they'll get one, along with an unborn heir…" lovingly I stroked my stomach. "And think! It would be safer for us if I went home! There would not be any constant dangers and threats, so if I do carry it to term, I'll be able to give birth in a safe location."

The TARDIS trilled unhappily, however I could tell she accepted my argument. "I know what I'm about to ask you to do, will probably hurt in multiple of ways. But could you possibly tell our thief that I got sick of this? That it was getting repetitive… All this sightseeing and meddling in other planets affairs… That I'm tired of being with him?" she trilled sadly, once again accepting it. "Thank you." One more tear hit the glass floor before I disappeared from the TARDIS.

**•The Doctor's Point of View•**

"Doctor! What is hell is the problem _this time_?" shouted a very agitated Pond, chasing after me as I rushed back to the TARDIS. Using my sonic, I unlocked the door to the big blue box, rushing into it along with Rory and Pond. "DOCTOR!" she shouted, stomping in.

"Silver said she'd meet us, however she never did! It wouldn't have taken her this long to finish that book." I told them, quickly looking around. I noticed her door vanished, which was unusual. The TARDIS would never remove a room unless asked otherwise.

"Uh, Doctor?" called Rory from the control room.

"Did you find Silver, Rory?" I asked, rushing in.

"Um… no. Not exactly."

"Then what is it?" I was getting impatient now.

In his cupped hands looked like silver dust. "What is this?" he asked, showing it to me. I held out my hands, feeling the airy texture as he poured it into my cupped hands. "It was by the panel." He explained, gesturing towards a spot that still had traces of it on the glass.

My hands shook, and I could see the blood rushing out of my skin. "She's gone…" I whispered in disbelief.

"Who is?" Amy asked, walking over to us.

"Where did she go?" I shouted, looking at the console. She made a whining sound, before trilling a few times, ending on a very unhappy note.

"Doctor, what did the TARDIS say?" Rory asked, eyeing me.

"Silver was getting sick of me…" I mumbled lowly, falling down onto the captain's chair, putting my head in my hands. "Why is it that everyone I love ends up leaving me in the end?"

**•Silver's Point of View•**

"Push!" one of the nursemaids chanted repeatedly, only four and a half months after I left the Doctor and the Ponds.

"I AM PUSHING!" I screamed, squeezing one of their hands tightly, causing the joints to pop. "AHH!" tears and sweat trailed down my face as I kept pushing.

"Just one more push, your majesty!" taking a deep breath, I pushed again, finally hearing the cries. My tears came faster, trailing down my face as I fell back on the bed, deep inside the birthing chambers of my home. "It's a boy!" they gushed, handing me the bundle of soft blankets. One of my nursemaids started placing cushions behind me, making it easier to stay sitting up, as I pushed the blanket out of his tiny pink face. "What should his title be, my Queen?" she asked.

I brushed a lock of down like chocolate mocha hair, watching as he made a face before blinking his eyes open. Like all Time Servants, his eye color was fully developed at birth. I stared into the white depths, watching as they changed silver like mine. White eyes, something that was very rare. The union of so many colors. "Snow… My pure little Snow…" I whispered, rubbing my nose against his happily, my tears still falling.


End file.
